


more to life than stupid boys

by jimhawkins



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhawkins/pseuds/jimhawkins
Summary: (Minor Season 3 spoilers.)Max and El had never been the closest. So it surprises El when they go to the mall together and she finds herself not wanting to let go of Max's hand.





	more to life than stupid boys

Running to keep up with Max as the other girl held her hand felt exhilarating. Part of it was Eleven’s anger at Mike. Part of it was the thrill of disobeying Hopper.

Another part of it El didn’t quite know the words for yet.

This place Max had brought her to was bursting with colors and people and more sights than she’d ever seen before. This wasn’t the freezer aisle where she’d hunt for her favorite bright packages filled with sweet breakfast food. Here there were hundreds of people laughing, talking, couples and families weaving around each other, children chasing one another around decorations and what seemed to be giant toys. The smell of many meals being made at once wafted by pleasantly from deeper within this place Max had wanted to show her.

Someone bumped into her. Startled, El jumped and squeezed Max’s hand without thinking. Her eyes darted over her shoulder, then at Max.

Her waves of hair haloed a bright, unfettered smile.

“You okay?” Max asked. Not a hint of worry touched the redhead’s features. Instead of slowing, Eleven’s heart rate doubled.

_There’s more to life than stupid boys._

El realized that in that moment she didn’t miss her stupid boyfriend at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i've wanted to see max and eleven get more screen time together away from the boys for so long and season 3 is fulfilling my wishes so far. i've been squealing so much!
> 
> i'm only on S03E02 so i may come back with more stranger things works after i'm done watching. i'm already imagining cute off-screen scenarios between max and el again... hope everyone enjoys season 3!


End file.
